Oneshoot: Una marca permanente
by WolfV
Summary: Oneshoot de el ataque de Sam a Emily


Oneshoot: Una marca permanente.

¡Hey!, Muchos dirán que solo escribo oneshoots pero empiezo con pasos cortos xD, Oneshoot de Emily y Sam

Sam POV.

Saliendo del instituto la gente me atacaba con gritos y murmullos como "¡¿SAM QUE TE HABIA PASADO?!" Y otros como "¿Era cierto que te habían secuestrado los lobos?", A los primeros simplemente me limitaba a ignorarlos, pero los que decían que me habían secuestrado los lobos no sabían cuánta razón tenían..

Gracias a Bill y a Quil Ateara Senior por explicarme que me estaba pasando, y cual era mi nuevo deber, era difícil de admitir en un 100% pero no era imposible de hacerlo.

Llegue hacia mi casa y pre calenté la comida que había dejado Emily antes de irme, la misma deliciosa comida que Emily siempre me dejaba cuando venia por las mañanas mientras yo estaba en el instituto.

Olía a pollo empanizado, a la Emily como yo le decía a su pollo "especial", me encantaba como cocinaba y a muchos de hecho.

Devore la comida con ansias gracias al olor que esta desprendía y me metí a la ducha, tenía que ir a patrullar después pero quería un descanso, ser el único lobo por ahora no tenia ventajas, aparte de la velocidad que producía el correr en forma licantropa, vaya manera de llenar el tanque de adrenalina, Salí de la ducha y prepare la ropa, me la ate al tobillo y entre en fase, de repente, me hallaba en cuatro patas en una altura anormal para un perro o un lobo normal.. y empecé a correr haciendo el patrullaje. Estos últimos días le estaba siguiendo el rastro a una fría que se hallaba no muy lejos de la playa tenía que proteger a la tribu pero no había nadie que me pudiera ayudar y la necesitaba, además, los Cullens cerca tampoco ayudaban mucho, ellos decían beber la sangre de los animales, pero yo no les creía ni media palabra, y esa chica, Bella Swan iba a ser su próximo postre, o quizás su cena.

Se ocultaba el sol cuando percate el pequeño olor de la fría a la que estaba persiguiendo el otro día y acelere, escuche el sonido de una rama romperse delante de mí y el árbol que estaba en frente se partió en dos y callo, siguiendo el rastro a toda velocidad brinque encima del tronco del árbol y vi como la fría había obstaculizado la vía hacia ella con árboles, di la búsqueda perdida y enojado regrese a casa.

Cuando llegue a mi casa Salí de fase y me vestí, cuando abrí la puerta la vi a ella, a mi imprimación y según yo la mujer más hermosa en este mun… ¿Qué demonios hacia Emily con Leah en la casa?.

Hola Samy-Dijo Leah con cara burlona.

Simplemente la ignore, supongo que no había superado que la deje por su prima y me ha tenido rencor desde entonces, aunque lo disimule muy bien.

Hola mi vida-Me saludo Emily, con el típico gran beso-¿El dia muy cansado?, te preparare la cena..

Sí, supongo que sí..y gracias-Le devolví el apasionado beso y le susurre al oído-¿Qué hace Leah Aquí?.

Me está acompañando, no quería venir sola últimamente el bosque es peligroso y uno no sabe que puede salir de allí-Dijo Emily con voz búfona mientras entraba en la cocina.

¡Sabes que no me gusta que ella esté aquí Emily!-Grite, y empecé a temblar, típico desde que me había convertido en lobo.

¡Ups!, Creo que a alguien no le agrado, no tienes porque alterarte Uley, yo ya me iba-Dijo Leah con su "Simpática" voz.

No, Tu te quedas Leah, y tú Sam tienes que aprender a convivir con Leah-me espeto Emily.

¡Sí ella tiene ese carácter no pienso ni siquiera verla!, ¡y tú no eres nadie para decirme con quien tengo que aprender a convivir!-Dije Mientras señalaba a Leah y vi como esta salía por la puerta de la casa llorando.

Pues si a Leah la vas a tratar así, yo no quiero nada contigo-Dijo Emily y se dirigió a la puerta.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el brazo, ya no podía controlar mi respiración y entre en fase, el gran lobo negro surgió y profirió un aullido que salió por mi boca.

En el rostro de Emily se dibujo una cara de espanto, como si hubiera visto al demonio o algo parecido, el gran lobo que se escondía dentro de mí la asustaba, pero mi ira no dejaba controlar a ese lobo, se me salieron las gallar y ataque con todas mis fuerzas a la cara de Emily, ella cayó al suelo y profería gritos de terror, la parte derecha de su cara, estaba ensangrentada y desfigurada, hice lo mejor que podría hacer, salir de fase, vestirme y llevar a Emily corriendo a un hospital, en estos momentos deseaba que ese lobo no estuviera dentro de mi…


End file.
